Raw Truths
by DontKillMyVibe
Summary: Danny Urbanski is more than he seems. And we hate what he seems. So when one night he's particularly susceptible to emotions, Marissa learns a lot more about him than she bargained for.


**Based on the song "Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?" by The Arctic Monkeys **

**Danny's POV:**

_The mirror's image,_

_It tells me it's home time,_

_But I'm not finished,_

_'Cause you're not by my side._

My face hit the pavement. The earth was spinning. I scrambled up to punch the lights out of whoever pushed me over, but as I got up, I realized that no one was there, and I had just imagined that someone had picked a fight with me. I was alone on the street.

My headache was fierce and throbbing. I checked my hair in a random bakery window. The cigarette smoke from the bar had left it limp. Actually looking through the glass for the first time, my eyes trained on the clock on the far wall.

It looked like three a.m., or the clock hands did before they twisted in a psychedelic array of colors and patterns. I registered nothing.

_And as I arrived I thought I saw you leaving,_

_Carrying your shoes,_

_Decided that once again I was just dreaming,_

_Of bumping into you._

I had seen her, and she had possibly seen me, but I was in no state to call out to her at the bar. Marissa McKenze was staring at me with a look of disappointment and disapproval. There was no way she was going to respond to me. So I got out my phone with her in my mind as I walked down some street, my fingers fervently typing.

_Now it's three in the morning,_

_And I'm trying to change your mind,_

_Left you multiple missed calls_

_And to my message you reply._

_Why'd you only call me when you're high?_

_High_

_Why'd you only call me when you're high?_

What does that even mean? I don't call her on only those occasions - I mean, I try to get her alone after school, which means I want her company. Why does she seem so standoffish?

I get another text. 'Stop pushing me around and make up your mind.'

My brain told my fist to punch a wall. It was only a thought, but the next thing I knew, my hand was bleeding and concrete was just as hard as it's always been. How could she tell me to make up my mind when I don't even know where it is now? Make up my mind for what?

Was it between her and Heather? Of course, secretly, it would be her, but Heather cemented my place as the king of the school. Since I could tame her, people practically bowed down to me.

So the only time I revealed any of my feelings to her was in...this state. For a microsecond, I began to feel bad before I snapped out of it. She was _lucky_ to be even getting this treatment from me, no matter how short-lived.

But I didn't feel bad only for her. My stomach turned queasy, and this time, it wasn't a result of my actions that night. Subconsciously, deep inside me, stirred a hatred toward Heather and a longing for Marissa. Why couldn't Marissa and her stupid friends understand that there was more to me than my need for attention? My feelings as of this moment, were as raw as they would ever be because _I couldn't help telling the truth_. I am standing here, stripped down to my vulnerable core at this minute. Don't ask me anything right now unless you're prepared to be pounded with my honesty (something worse than my normal personality).

_And I can't see you here when I'm high,_

_Sort of feels like I'm running out of time,_

_I haven't found all I was hoping to find,_

_You said you got to be up in the morning,_

_Gonna have an early night,_

_And you starting to bore me, baby,_

_Why'd you only call me when you're high?_

Because I, Danny Urbanski, _care for once. _

* * *

**A/N: I am in no way condoning the actions said above. Stay safe and golden, you guys! But seriously, don't take after Danny. I wanted to shed a little light on Danny, because he deserves some attention, and I've always wondered why he denies anything to do with Marissa. And this IS Danny Urbanski we're talking about, so nothing could be sugarcoated. All The Madmen update to come soon, because it's SUMMER VACATION. Yay! It's finally break, and I wonder how I've survived my Freshman year? How was this year for you guys? Hope to see your updates soon!**_  
_

**Mwah, **

**Don'tKillMyVibe**


End file.
